Anniversary Gift
by spangladesh920
Summary: It's Jimmy and Cindy's anniversary, so Jimmy takes her to a very familiar place for their date. Fluffy oneshot. Don't forget to read AND review please. 100 percent rewritten! Pairing: JxC


_Summary: This story is set 15 years after the end of JTPH 3. It's Jimmy and Cindy's anniversary, and Jimmy decides to take Cindy somewhere special, oh say to another dimension. Who will they meet along the way? Read on to find out!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, characters belong to either John Adams or Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. With that out of the way…on with the show!_

It's an average Saturday night in the town of Retroville. Average except for it's the anniversary of the nuptials of Jimmy Neutron and Cindy Vortex. All Cindy knew about the events of the night is that Jimmy had something big planned, but that's all he would tell her.

"So to what exotic location are we heading for tonight honey?" Cindy asked her husband.

"You'll just have to wait and see my love. Now, to make it truly a surprise, I gotta blindfold you." Cindy is reluctant at first, but she finally relented, knowing that Jimmy wouldn't do anything to hurt her.

He led her out of their house (his parent's old house, since they retired to Florida right after the wedding), and into the old clubhouse. Once inside, he led her to the inter-dimensional portal.

"Jimmy, what are you doing? It smells like we're in the lab!"

Jimmy smiled a little "That's because we are sweetie." He fired up the portal and input the settings. _She is going to love this. I just hope _he_ is ready. _The portal whirred to life and, grabbing a hold of her hand, Jimmy and Cindy walked through it.

_I'll never get used to this no matter how many times I do it!_ Cindy thought. Within a few seconds, they set down gently.

"Ok Cindy, are you ready for your surprise?"

"Yes, now take this stupid blindfold off or so help me Neutron!" Cindy threatened with fake animosity. Jimmy smiled as he stood in front of her and removed the blindfold. They stood under a star filled sky in front of a large billboard.

"Where are we?" Cindy asked. Jimmy just grinned as he moved out of the way. Cindy gasped a little as she gazed at the billboard, which read: WELCOME TO DIMMSDALE!

They walked hand in hand through town, Cindy simply in shock that they were once again in Dimmsdale. Nothing had seemed to change in the decade and a half since they first set foot here.

"Can you excuse me a minute sweetheart, I got to make a call." Jimmy said taking out his cell phone. Cindy just nodded as she took in sights she didn't think she would ever see again.

"Hey, it's me. Are you guys ready to go?" Jimmy asked of the person on the other end.

_Yeah we're ready, meet us in Dimmsdale Park in 20 minutes. We just gotta put the twins to bed. _

"The twins? You have children already?"

_Yeah, nine months to the day after we got married. It was the happiest day of my life Neutron. _

"I'll bet. See you guys in twenty minutes."

_Just remember that we're meeting in Dimmsdale Park Baron von Bighead. _

"I will Beaver Boy, see you there.". Jimmy smiled, _this is going to be great! _he thought.

Twenty minutes later, Jimmy and Cindy stood hand in hand on the bridge in the park. Jimmy couldn't help but admire his wife's beauty in the silvery moonlight.

"Who could we be meeting here in Dimmsdale Jim?"

"Just wait and see babe, I told you it's a surprise." he replied before pressing his lips to hers. As they kissed, two figures appeared at the other end of the bridge, also hand in hand.

"Long time no see Neutron!" the taller figure yelled as they walked towards the Neutrons.

"Good to see you too! It's been too long." Jimmy yelled as the two figures stepped under the light. Cindy gasped and nearly fainted upon seeing who the one figure was. She was standing in front of an all grown up Timmy Turner and his raven-haired wife!

Timmy and Jimmy shook hands as the two ladies cautiously eyed each other up. Neither knew what to make of the other. All they knew is that they shared the bond of knowing and caring about one Timothy Thomas Turner.

"Oh where are my manners? Jimmy, Cindy, this is my wife Tiffany…known affectionately to our friends and family as Tootie." Timmy said making the introductions.

"Toot, these are the couple of old friends of mine from way back I was telling you about. This is Jimmy and Cindy Neutron." Tootie stepped forward with a smile on her face and extended her hand. The three shook hands and they made their way to an expensive restaurant.

Along the way, Jimmy, Cindy and Timmy reminisce about some of their adventures together. Tootie just walked along listening as they retell stories over and over again, often talking over one another and sounding almost like overexcited ten year olds.

"I'm sorry we couldn't make it to the wedding guys, but Tootie was 5 months pregnant at the time and I don't think inter-dimensional travel would have been good for her or the twins." Timmy finally said after a pause.

"You two have kids already?" Cindy asked in amazement.

"Yup, Timantha and Thomas are their names. We call them Tammy and Tommy for short. Tommy looks like Tim but with my hair and Tammy looks like me only with his hair." Tootie said smiling.

They got to the restaurant and were seated and ordered. While they waited for their food, Timmy looked at the Neutrons and started to chuckle.

"What's with the laughter Turner?" Jimmy asked.

"It's funny, but I knew all those years ago that you two would get together. It was written all over both of you, especially you Jim." Timmy replied with a knowing smile.

Jimmy and Cindy looked at each other, then back at Timmy, who was still trying in vain to subdue a fit of the giggles. Tootie was also staring at her husband, but her look was one of confusion.

"Oh come on guys, I knew even back then I didn't have a shot with you Cindy." That drew the ire of his wife, so he quickly explained what happened.

"Tootie calm down, this was back when you obsessively stalked me remember. Somehow I got sucked into their dimension and Cindy and I just flirted with each other. I'm still convinced she did it to spite brain boy here."

Cindy burst out laughing, Jimmy gave a none to convincing glare to Timmy and Tootie just smiled and kissed Timmy on the cheek. They ate, then ordered drinks.

"So how are the rest of your gang doing?" Timmy asked.

"Oh Sheen and Libby got married right after we did. They live down the street from us, and Carl is off in Brazil with his wife on a llama ranch." Cindy answered.

"So how are Chester and A.J. doing Timmy?" Jimmy asked.

"Well Chester is off in New York playing for the Bankees and he ended up marrying our friend Trixie, and A.J. is in Washington D.C. working for the government. Last I heard he was still single."

The night came to an end and the two couples walked back to the park. Timmy, Jimmy and Cindy all sharing more memories of their times together. Tootie was thankful for this, because up until this point, she hadn't known what had happened to her beloved during those times.

"We have to do this more often, maybe next time Tootie and I can come to Retroville and Tootie can meet Sheen and Libby." Timmy said.

"Yeah that would be great, you would be amazed at how settled down Sheen has become, he's not nearly as hyper as he used to be." Jimmy said.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Tootie, I'm glad Timmy found a good girl to settle down with." Cindy said, shaking her hand.

"Likewise Cindy, maybe next time we will bring Tammy and Tommy so you can meet them as well." Tootie replied.

Cindy and Tootie gave each other a hug as Jimmy and Timmy shook hands. Then Cindy gave Timmy a hug and whispered

"Thanks for not letting on about my feelings for Nerd-tron."

"Your welcome, it was great seeing you two again, just keep him in line ok." Timmy whispered back.

"It's a promise Timmy." Cindy said as they drew back from one another and to their respective significant others.

The Turners held each other close as Jimmy summoned the inter-dimensional portal for the return trip. Timmy wasn't certain, but was that a hint of a tear in his eye?

"Well Turner, I guess we'll see you soon." Jimmy said as Cindy stood next to him, wrapping an arm around him.

"Yeah, but we don't have a portal to Retroville, how will we get there?" Jimmy reached into his pocket and pulled out a small device.

"Here, this is a smaller version of the portal back in my old lab, just call ahead so we can get everything ready for you guys ok?"

"You got it Jimmy, we'll talk soon!" Timmy said as the Neutrons stepped towards the portal. Jimmy looked back and smiled,

"Gotta blast!" he and Cindy yelled as they stepped through the portal.

Timmy and Tootie walked towards their car. After a few moments, Tootie playfully whacked Timmy in the shoulder.

"What was that for?" Timmy asked with a smile.

"So you had fan girls in different dimensions huh?" Tootie said returning his smile.

"Like I said, it was just innocent flirting, anyway it was around that time that I began crushing on someone other then Trixie Tang."

"Oh really? Who would that be?" Timmy smiled and kissed Tootie gently.

"You." he replied.

Jimmy and Cindy returned to their home and sat on the sofa. It took a few moments before either one could speak as they were basking in the glow of the night they just had.

"That was a great anniversary gift Jim, I had such a good time being back in Dimmsdale." Cindy said giving Jimmy a quick peck on the lips.

"I'm glad you liked it. Timmy and I had been planning it for a couple of months. I'm happy that he grew up and matured like that."

"Me too, and Tootie seems so nice, I can't wait until her and I can hang out again. I think Libby would just love her." Jimmy just smiled and held her close. Indeed both his and Timmy's lives turned out pretty good after their last adventure together.

**The End**

_A/N: Please read and review. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. If you want a sequel, let me know ok. Otherwise, I declare this fluffy one-shot officially ended. _


End file.
